To Hard to Admit:Remake
by Kbluestar
Summary: If you ever read To Hard to Admit this is my remake I decided to do now. I hope you like this one. If you didn't here is the plot: Mordecai finally got a date with Margret. But how will Rigby react?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm taking a break on my other story so I'm making a quick remake of my Story To Hard to Admit. So I hope you like this one. Do me a favor and don't get such a butt hurt when reading it and then putting bad comments. Just don't click it if you don't like it. Thank you.**

I sighed and just flopped down on my 'bed'. I felt so exhausted after doing nothing. I basically did about five minutes of work and gave up. I felt like playing video games the rest of the day. But, no I had to continue since my 'bro' pushed me and said

_"Get the hell up dude! Benson is going to fire us for sure if we don't continue working!"_

_ I groaned "Fiiiine" _

Then another five minutes I gave up again.

_"Can't we just play Strong Johns. It's not like Benson ever cares when we slack off."_

_ "No! Rigby when are you going to be more responsible. We have to do these jobs then we could do whatever the rest of the day."_

_ "Then I'm going inside and you could continue working since you care so much."_

_ "Ugh. Rigby you're always like this."_

_ "Hmm-hmm I don't care." _

That's why I'm here. I changed my position on my 'bed'. I just couldn't feel comfortable at all. I keep tossing and turning until I felt comfortable. I heard the door squeak open.

"Hey dude."

"Hey. What is it."

"You want to go to the Coffee Shop."

"Nah I'm good. Besides the only reason you go there is for Margret, not really for anything to drink."

"What you think I only go there for her! Sometimes she isn't even there when we're getting coffee!"

"You just don't want to admit it's true. Besides the reason why she is not there is because she probably called in sick when she actually screwing some guy she found in the street." I felt a hard punch on my side. "OW! WHAT DID I DO?"

"Why are you always bad talking Margret! She never did anything to you!"

"Whatever. Just go to the Coffee Shop and go confess your love for Margret." I said in my teasing tone.

Mordecai was silent. He just glared at me and slammed the door behind him. "Hmm-hm. Looks like I have won." I said to myself."

Suddenly I felt strange. My stomach was twisting and my mind felt out of place. Whenever Mordecai asks me to go to the Coffee Shop we have the same argument all the time. I wonder if he realizes that I don't want to go anymore. I have two reasons why I don't want to go.

First of all when Eileen is on her shift she usually tries flirting with me. I just like her a close friend not anything more. Second I have to listen to Mordecai being an obvious idiot around Margret, All he does his stutter and can't even force his words out. I tease him sometimes just for the hell of it and it' s funny to watch him get angry when I do so...until I get punched.

I chuckled. It's fun being with Mordecai. No matter what we stick together even if we are mad at each other. I got up and sat up. But what I don't understand why Mordecai likes Margret or even further loves her.

What I say to him is true. She gets a new boyfriend every week. It bothers me. She honestly is a slut. _It's just that Mordecai deserves someone better. He needs someone who cares...like me. _I slapped myself. _What the hell am I thinking!_ Maybe it's the fact the I'm tired and I'm just thinking about something crazy. The door flew right opened. It scared the hell out of me and I screamed.

"Dude what's wrong with you."

"YOU JUST OPENED THE DAMN-"

"Shut up I need to tell you what happened at the Coffee Shop."

"You sound like a teenage girl who got asked out by a boy or something." No wonder he likes chick flicks. Wait asked out. Did he get a date with Margret!

"Rigby take things seriously! I'm going to the movies with her tomorrow! Yeah-uh!"

…_What? _"That's great. F-for you." Suddenly I felt a sharp pain somewhere. Somewhere deep in my...heart.

"Why don't you seem happy?"

"I am _happy _for you. Didn't you hear me before." Forcing a smile. To be honest I was upset. Actually I was filled with anger on the inside. He chooses that stupid whore and not me! UGH WHAT AM I THINKING! I love him! I do! But of course he will choose Margret over me! She's attractive to him and he had a crush on her as soon as they met. Another thing is that she's the opposite gender. Mordecai will never go for a guy.

"I know what it is. You don't have someone for yourself. Maybe we could get Eile-"

"STOP TALKING!" I snapped.

"What's wrong with you! You're always stubborn. You don't know anything about love."

"Whatever." _I know more then you ever would._

"I'm going to go to the Arcade."

"I'm going with you." I saw him smirk. No matter what fight we have we always make it up in the end.

**Sorry I just need to say this. If I have grammar mistakes tell me. Also this chapter is sort of short. Should I keep it three chapters or should I add more. Also review ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_No matter what fight we have we always make it up in the end.__ But could I ever forgive you for this. _I tossed and turned during the night.

"UGH!" I screamed pushing my blanket off of me. I groaned and looked at the clock. 2:00 a.m.

"You've got be kidding me." I glanced over at Mordecai. He was sleeping normally and peacefully. It doesn't matter if I talk out loud he's a heavy sleeper anyway. "It's too hot in here." I grumbled. I got up and walked towards the window. I had to stretch just to get to the windowsill. _I hate being short. _

I heard a sudden moan coming from Mordecai. "Mmm...Marg-" I held my ears down. I didn't want to hear her name...especially Mordecai saying it. I started stretching again to put the window up. I tried jumping and I finally got a tight grip. With one arm I tried pulling up the window while with the other I tried holding on to the windowsill. _Dammit I hate also being weak._ With all my might I kept trying to lift it up. It just wouldn't budge! "Mmph." It started to open a bit. "Yes!"

"Mmph...wha." I heard Mordecai say but quickly went back to sleep.

"Phew." I used a little more force and it finally opened. I rested my arm and looked out the window. My feet felt free since they were hanging there. I had to use force with my upper body which was starting to hurt.

I felt the gentle,cool night breeze flowing through my fur. It felt so relaxing I felt like falling asleep right there. But yet I didn't feel tired. Once when I go back on my trampoline I will feel the same way again. Not being able to sleep.

I thinking of something then suddenly I couldn't hold on anymore and I fell. My face banged onto the windowsill and hurt. It felt like I busted my jaw or something. Tears started to run down from the pain. Mordecai didn't wake up. He just changed his sleeping position. _Now I need you to wake up. _It hurt so badly I was holding in a scream. Me talking wouldn't wake up Mordecai but me screaming will.

I was running as fast as I could so I could go outside. While running down the stairs I fell down the steps causing more pain. Basically crawling now I still needed to go outside. Tears running down at pain in both ways.

_WHY?WHY?WHY?WHY?WHY? _

Finally I got outside. Holding in my screams I ran to the river. Tears falling down into the water. I see the ripples disappearing with the current. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" my voice echoed throughout the empty,dark park. More tears dropping into the river. I looked at the river.

It looked so dark like nothing was there. But the moon's reflection made it visible.

Seeing my dark reflection in the water made me feel pathetic. Tears falling even more. "DAMMIT! FIRST MORDECAI BRAGS ABOUT GETTING A DATE WITH MARGRET THEN SAYS I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT LOVE! THE-n out of frustration I end up hurting myself." I looked up at the sky. It was filled with many shades of dark blue with a hint of purple, also there were more stars then usual.

"Why can't I be normal like everyone else." _Isn't there an answer? _I sat down looking at the sky. I was still in awe on how beautiful it looked. I just never look at it. I see a shooting star across the sky. "This might work!" Quickly I close my eyes and think. I muttered "I wish Mordecai would love me." _...What the hell? I'm 23 years old I shouldn't make wishes. That's for babies. _I chuckled. I'm still immature.

I was about to get up and I heard someone. A voice I already knew.

"Rigby?"

_...Was he listening?_

**Cliffhanger sorry. This chapter is short and the next one might be extremely short so yeah. Review I would appreciate it :).**


End file.
